Kahuna
Kahuna is a male customer who made his first appearance as a Closer in Papa's Freezeria. Flipdeck Info Hometown: Calypso Island Loves: Bananas Hates: Jellyfish Occupation: Surf Shack Owner Kahuna grew up on Calypso Island and won many surfing tournaments as a teenager. Now, he owns the Surf Shack on the island which carries clothes, wetsuits, surfboards, and other beach gear. His hand-crafted Kahuna Boards are the most popular items in his store. On summer weekends, Kahuna teaches surfing to both the locals and tourists. Appearance Kahuna has tanned complexion, flat eyes and eyebrows, sunglasses, long dark brown hair tied in a ponytail, and goatee. He wears a red tropical shirt with white floral accents and tiki-like patterns, blue pants, and black shoes with red laces. He wore this until Papa's Freezeria To Go! Starting in Papa's Donuteria, Kahuna is now smiling, wears a teal tropical shirt, red buttons and pants, and black shoes with yellow laces. Clean-Up His hair has more detailed and colored appearance. His pants also became more detailed. Styles Style B Kahuna wears a reddish-brown tropical shirt with cream-colored floral trim and buttons, blue pants, and light-colored moccasins with brown soles and stitches, and red laces. He also wears a straw hat and black-rimmed sunglasses with blue lenses. Style H Kahuna wears a teal tropical shirt with bright yellow floral trail, straw hat, and carries a turquoise ukulele during Summer Luau in Papa's Donuteria, Papa's Cheeseria, and Papa's Cupcakeria HD. Kahuna dresses up as a tiki-looking man during Halloween. He wears a black and red-accented tropical shirt with orange floral streaks, brown buttons, and a large, brown tiki mask. He also wears a skirt made from straw and shoes with red laces. Orders Papa's Freezeria *Large Cup *Strawberries *Banana Syrup *Regular Blend *Whipped Cream *Nuts *3 Bananas *Cookie, Cherry Papa's Pancakeria *2 Blueberry Waffles *Whipped Cream *2 Bananas *Raspberries *Honey *Drink: **Large Cranberry Juice with Ice Papa's Burgeria HD/To Go! *Bottom Bun *Medium Patty *Onion Ring *Medium Patty *BBQ Sauce *Onion Ring *Pickle *Tomato *Top Bun Papa's Wingeria *6 Atomic Boneless Wings (left) *6 Carrots (right) *Ranch Dip Papa's Hot Doggeria *Hot Dog on a Regular Bun *Pineapple Relish *Salsa *Mayo *3 Sport Peppers *Drink and Popcorn: **Medium Dr. Cherry **Small Candy Jack Papa's Cupcakeria *Liner D *Strawberry Cake *Cupcake 1: **Pink Frosting **Strawberry Drizzle **Cloudberry, Cherry, Cloudberry *Cupcake 2: **White Frosting **Rainbow Sprinkles **Cloudberry, Cherry, Cloudberry Holiday (Summer Luau) *Liner D *Strawberry Cake *Cupcake 1: **Pink Frosting **Strawberry Drizzle **Banana, Cherry, Banana *Cupcake 2: **White Frosting **Honey Drizzle **Rainbow Sprinkles **Banana, Cherry, Banana Papa's Freezeria HD *Large Cup *Strawberries *Red Velvet Syrup *Regular Blend *Whipped Cream *Nuts *Pomegranates *3 Bananas *Cookie, Cherry Papa's Pastaria As a Closer, Kahuna's orders change with the holidays. Papa's Freezeria To Go! *Large Cup *Birthday Cake *Strawberry Syrup *Regular Blend *Strawberry Fluff *Mango Topping *Nuts *Banana, Cherry, Banana Papa's Donuteria *Regular Round Donut with Blueberry Custard **Sky Blue Icing **Mini Mallows *Red Velvet French Cruller with Strawberry Jelly **Strawberry Icing **Banana Drizzle **Raspberry Bark *Blueberry Round Donut with Whipped Cream **Vanilla Icing **Cosmic Coconut Holiday (Summer Luau) *Regular Seashell Donut with Maui Meringue **Sky Blue Icing **Tropical Charms *Red Velvet French Cruller with Strawberry Jelly **Strawberry Icing **Banana Drizzle **Raspberry Bark *Blueberry Round with Whipped Cream **Vanilla Icing **Cosmic Coconut Papa's Wingeria HD *6 Atomic Boneless Wings (right) *3 Carrots (left) *3 Curly Fries (left) *Ranch Dip Papa's Pizzeria To Go! *4 Banana Peppers (top) *6 Ham (top) *6 Pineapple (bottom) *6 Jalapeños (bottom) *Light Bake *8 Slices Papa's Cheeseria *White Bread with Marble Colby Cheese *Well-Done Grill *Sliced Ham *Tomato *Sliced Ham *Tomato *Fries: **Sweet Potato Wedges **BBQ Sauce **Awesome Sauce Holiday (Summer Luau) *Hawaiian Roll with Marble Colby Cheese *Well-Done Grill *Sliced Ham *Pineapple *Sliced Ham *Pineapple *Fries: **Sweet Potato Wedges **BBQ Sauce **Awesome Sauce Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! *Liner D *Strawberry Cake *Cupcake 1: **Pink Frosting **Apricot Drizzle **Rainbow Sprinkles **Cloudberry **Gummy Onion *Cupcake 2: **Teal Frosting **Vanilla Drizzle **Rainbow Sprinkles **Gummy Onion **Cloudberry Holiday (Summer Luau) *Liner D *Seafoam Cake *Cupcake 1: **Pink Frosting **Honey Drizzle **Rainbow Sprinkles **Gummy Pineapple **Gummy Onion *Cupcake 2: **Teal Frosting **Vanilla Drizzle **Rainbow Sprinkles **Gummy Onion **Gummy Pineapple Papa's Cupcakeria HD *Liner D *Strawberry Cake Cupcake 1: *Pink Frosting *Apricot Drizzle *Rainbow Sprinkles *Gummy Onion *2 Cloudberries Cupcake 2: *Teal Frosting *Vanilla Drizzle *Rainbow Sprinkles *Gummy Onion *2 Cloudberries Holiday (Summer Luau) *Liner D *Seafom Cake Cupcake 1: *Pink Frosting *Apricot Drizzle *Tropical Charms *Paper Umbrella *2 Gummy Pineapples Cupcake 2: *Teal Frosting *Vanilla Drizzle *Rainbow Sprinkles *Paper Umbrella *2 Bananas Papa's Bakeria *Graham Cracker Crust *Strawberry Filling *Strawberry Filling *Banana Filling *Banana Filling *Crushed Peanuts (All Over) *8 Blueberry Pie-Tarts (Outer Ring) *9 Cherries (Inner Ring and Center) Holiday (Summer Luau) *Graham Cracker Crust *Strawberry Filling *Strawberry Filling *Passionfruit Filling *Passionfruit Filling *8 Blueberry Pie-Tarts (Outer Ring) *8 Maui Meringue Dollops (Inner Ring) *1 Cherry (Center) Papa's Taco Mia HD/To Go! *Azul Ranch Taco with Beef *Queso Blanco *Jalapeños *Onions *Lettuce *Hot Sauce *Chips: **Spicy Twists **Queso Blanco Holiday (Summer Luau) *Walking Taco Bag with Beef *Pineapple Salsa *Jalapeños *Diced Kalua Ham *Lettuce *Hot Sauce *Chips: **Spicy Twists **Queso Blanco Papa's Sushiria *Momoiro Soy Paper with White Rice *Not Flipped **Jalapeños **Carrots **Cream Cheese *Mango Slices *Yum Yum Sauce *Tempura Crunch *Bubble Tea: **Piña Colada Tea with Watermelon Bubbles Holiday (Summer Luau) *Momoiro Soy Paper with White Rice *Not Flipped **Jalapeños **Carrots **Canned Ham *Pineapple *Yum Yum Sauce *Tempura Crunch *Bubble Tea: **Piña Colada Tea with Watermelon Bubbles Papa's Pancakeria HD As a Closer, Kahuna's order changes with the holidays. Papa's Pizzeria HD *Thick Crust *BBQ Sauce with Smoked Cheddar Cheese *4 Banana Peppers (top) *6 Hams (top) *6 Pineapples (bottom) *6 Jalapeños (bottom) *Light Bake *8 Slices Holiday (Summer Luau) *Thick Crust *Calypso Sauce with Smoked Cheddar Cheese *4 Papaya (top) *6 Ahi Tuna (top) *6 Pineapple (bottom) *6 Jalapeños (bottom) *Light Bake *8 Slices Papa's Hot Doggeria HD/To Go! * Hot Dog on a Regular Bun * Pineapple Relish * Salsa * Mayo * 3 Sport Peppers * Drink and Popcorn: ** Medium Dr. Cherry ** Small Candy Jack Holiday (Summer Luau) * Hot Dog on a Hawaiian Bun * Pineapple Relish * Poke * Calypso Sauce * 3 Sport Peppers * Drink and Popcorn: ** Medium Poppin' Coolada ** Small Candy Jack Papa's Scooperia/HD/To Go! *Snickerdoodle Cookie with Raisins **Vanilla Ice Cream *Lemon Crinkle Cookie with Pomegranate **Watermelon Chip Ice Cream *Traditional Cookie with Coconut **Strawberry Ice Cream *Whipped Cream *Strawberry Syrup *Peanuts *Banana *Cherry, Cherry Holiday (Summer Luau) * Snickerdoodle Cookie with Tropical Charms ** Vanilla Ice Cream * Lemon Crinkle Cookie with Splashberry Derps ** Passionfruit Ice Cream * Traditional Cookie with Tropical Charms ** Strawberry Ice Cream * Whipped Cream * Strawberry Syrup * Peanuts * Banana * Cherry, Cherry Ranks required to unlock him *Papa's Wingeria: Rank 6 *Papa's Hot Doggeria: Rank 19 *Papa's Cupcakeria: Rank 28 *Papa's Donuteria: Rank 51 *Papa's Wingeria HD: Rank 8 *Papa's Cheeseria: Rank 11 *Papa's Cupcakeria To Go!: Rank 29 *Papa's Cupcakeria HD: Rank 26 *Papa's Bakeria: Rank 33 *Papa's Taco Mia HD: Rank 63 *Papa's Sushiria: Rank 20 *Papa's Taco Mia To Go!: Rank 63 *Papa's Pizzeria HD: Rank 43 *Papa's Hot Doggeria HD: Rank 15 *Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go!: Rank 15 *Papa's Scooperia/HD/To Go!: Rank 24 Unlockables *In Papa's Wingeria and Papa's Wingeria HD, he is unlocked with Atomic Sauce. *In Papa's Hot Doggeria, he is unlocked with Dr. Cherry. *In Papa's Cupcakeria, he is unlocked with Banana. *In Papa's Donuteria, he is unlocked with Summer Luau and Seashell Cutter. *In Papa's Cheeseria, he is unlocked with Summer Luau and Pineapple. *In Papa's Cupcakeria To Go!, he is unlocked with Teal Frosting. *In Papa's Cupcakeria HD, he is unlocked with Summer Luau, Paper Umbrella, and Seafoam Cake. *In Papa's Bakeria, he is unlocked with Maui Meringue Dollops. *In Papa's Taco Mia HD and Papa's Taco Mia To Go!, he is unlocked with Diced Kalua Ham. *In Papa's Sushiria, he is unlocked with Tempura Crunch. *In Papa's Pizzeria HD, he is unlocked with Papaya. *In Papa's Hot Doggeria HD and Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go!, he is unlocked with Poke. Stickers Papa's Bakeria Papa's Taco Mia HD Papa's Sushiria Papa's Pancakeria HD Papa's Pizzeria HD Papa's Scooperia Earn all three stickers in either game to get this outfit: Papa Louie 2 Trivia *Kahuna's and Ivy's orders are almost the same in Papa's Freezeria, except that they have different cup sizes. *He, Captain Cori, and Ivy are the only customers who debuted in Papa's Freezeria not to order Calypso Sauce in Papa's Wingeria/HD. *He smiles with his teeth out during the character selections and "pausing" cases in the platformer games. However, he doesn't smile on the Papa Louie 2 completion card. *He didn't wear the teal shirt in Papa's Freezeria To Go! although he is wearing it in the ads for the game. *He is the first customer to order a well-done grilled sandwich in Papa's Cheeseria. *His Style B outfit in Papa Louie 2: When Burgers Attack! and Papa Louie 3: When Sundaes Attack! is almost similar to his Style B since Papa's Bakeria, but the sunglasses have yellow lenses instead of blue. *He is one of 3 customers to debut as a closer, become a normal customer, then become a closer again. The other 2 are Hank and Deano. *He is the only Closer to order every holiday drink in Papa's Pancakeria HD. Order Tickets Kahuna fr.jpg|Kahuna's Freezeria order Kahuna's Pancakeria Order.png|Kahuna's Pancakeria order Kahuna Burgeria HD.png|Kahuna's Burgeria HD order wingeria kahuna.png|Kahuna's Wingeria order Kahuna Hot.png|Kahuna's Hot Doggeria order kahunaburgeriatogo.jpg|Kahuna's Burgeria To Go! order Kahuna Summer Cup.png|Kahuna's Cupcakeria order during Summer Luau Kahuna Cupcake.png|Kahuna's Cupcakeria regular order Kahuna Freezeria hD.png|Kahuna's Freezeria HD order 2 kahuna.png|Kahuna's Pastaria orders throughout the holidays Kahuna FTG.png|Kahuna's Freezeria To Go! order Kahuna Summer.png|Kahuna's Donuteria order during Summer Luau Kahuna Donut.png|Kahuna's Donuteria regular order Kahuna WHD.png|Kahuna's Wingeria HD order Kahuna Pizzeria.png|Kahuna's Pizzeria To Go! order Kahuna's Cheeseria order during Summer Luau.png|Kahuna's Cheeseria order during Summer Luau Kahuna's Regular Cheeseria Order.png|Kahuna's Cheeseria regular order Kahuna's Cupcakeria To Go order.png|Kahuna's Cupcakeria To Go! order during Summer Luau kahunacupcakeriatogo.jpg|Kahuna's Cupcakeria To Go! regular order Kahuna summer.png|Kahuna's Cupcakeria HD order during Summer Luau Kahuna CHD.png|Kahuna's Cupcakeria HD regular order kahunasorder.png|Kahuna's Bakeria order during Summer Luau Kahuna Bakeria.png|Kahuna's Bakeria regular order Kahunatmhs.png|Kahuna's Taco Mia HD order during Summer Luau Kahuna THD.png|Kahuna's Taco Mia HD regular order Papa's Sushiria Kahuna (Holiday).png|Kahuna's Sushiria order during Summer Luau Papa's Sushiria Kahuna (Regular).png|Kahuna's Sushiria regular order Kahuna Taco Mia To Go! (Holiday).png|Kahuna's Taco Mia To Go! order during Summer Luau Taco Mia To Go! Kahuna (Regular).png|Kahuna's Taco Mia To Go! regular order Kahuna's Pancakes.png|Kahuna's Pancakeria HD orders throughout the holidays. IMG 1147.JPG|Kahuna's Pizzeria HD regular order Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go! Kahuna (Holiday).png|Kahuna's Hot Doggeria To Go! order during Summer Luau Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go! Kahuna (Regular).png|Kahuna's Hot Doggeria To Go! regular order Kahuna's Scooperia SummerLuau.png|Kahuna's Scooperia Order during Summer Luau Kahuna's Scooperia RegularOrder.png|Kahuna's Full Scooperia Regular order Gallery KahunaBCU.png|Kahuna's old look Nop.jpg|Kahuna giving a thumbs up Closers 2.png|Kahuna and the other Closers of Pancakeria kahuna in freezeria.png|Kahuna in the Freezeria lobby with Utah kahuna gets bad order.png|Kahuna is unhappy with his hot dog Kahuna Finger Point.png|Kahuna is not pleased in Hot Doggeria Kahuna is not pleaesd.png|"You forgot the whipped cream and blueberries!" Kahuna in action.png Kahuna PL2 Style C.png|Kahuna's Style C from PL2 0 points from kahuna.jpg|Kahuna gives a zero in anger kahuna cheez.png|Incoming cheese! Angry kahuna.jpg|Kahuna is angry in Pancakeria Kahuna gagnam.png|What is he doing in Cupcakeria!? Gangnam Style!? Freaked kahuna.jpg Kahuna Is not amused.PNG|"If only I was a closer in this game. You wouldn't be half as lucky!" jo.png|Perfect by a point Perfect Cupcakes for Kahuna.png|Perfect with Kahuna in Papa's Cupcakeria Perfect cupcakes for Kahuna 2.png kahuna's back to being a closer.png Kahuna h.png kahuna perfect pasta.png Thumbs Up from Kahuna.png Kahuna as a tiki warrior 2.png Kahuna Halloween.png|Kahuna's Halloween Outfit Kahuna as a tiki warrior 3.png Cooper.jpg|Kahuna waiting in the lobby with Ivy and Cooper in Pancakeria Kahuna in distress.png The fat Kahuna got rescued by Boomer.png|Kahuna got rescued by Boomer Infinity Kahuna.jpg|This is raw and perfecto Senur Kahuna likes this! Papa's Freezeria To Go! - App Icon.png R n.jpg Kahuna gets bad order.png Kahuna.png kahuna ducking.png|Kahuna ducking Perfect Pasta for Kahuna.png Perfect Pasta for Kahuna 4.png FreezeriaTo Go! App Icon on Flipline's Homepage.png A Pastaria 5.PNG|Kahuna is not pleased R24.jpg Aww look at the Kahuna.png Newkahunaforcassie.png kahuna summer luau.png|Kahuna in the Summer Luau kahuna donuteria and kahuna pastaria.png|Differences between Kahuna in Donuteria and Pastaria... Kahuna 2.jpg Rosquillas perfectas para Kahuna y Gino.png|Kahuna with Gino in the Dining Room in Donuteria Kahuna 3.jpg kahuna in freezeria 2 go.png|Kahuna ia a STAR here! Wow! bandicam 2014-08-15 22-30-33-545.jpg Kahuna at the donuteria.png SAVE ME SURFBOARD.PNG Kahuna is an Elite Nerdlord.PNG Gold Kahuna HD 1.jpg Screen shot 2014-09-25 at 19.37.15.png|Kahuna during Summer Luau Screen shot 2014-09-25 at 19.37.40.png|Kahuna plays Cactus McCoy Screen shot 2014-09-25 at 19.37.37.png Screen shot 2014-10-02 at 18.21.47.png (Donuteria) Kahuna during Summer Luau before star customer.png Kahuna perfect.png|Kahuna and Willow love their perfect donuts during Easter! Perfectonkahuna.jpg|After making him really mad, I get a perfect! Whoop whoop! Kahuna Pastaria Perfect.png|Kahuna enjoys his perfect Christmas pasta! Kahuna Cupcakeria Perfect.png|Kahuna goes Bronze for perfect Pirate Bash cupcakes! kh.png|Kahuna loves his pasta Kahuna perfect 2.png|Kahuna is excited with his Summer Luau donuts! kahuna perfect.JPG|Kahuna is excited when he got perfect! Kahuna Cheeseria Perfect.png|Kahuna is super excited with his perfect tropical sandwich and fries! Kahuna Cheeseria Perfect 2.png|Kahuna goes bronze with Timm and his perfect sandwich! Cus.JPG Nevada-Kahuna-Roy.png|People enjoying their Summer Luau drinks during Cheeseria Kahunaisnothappy.png Kahuna - Style A - Papa Bakeria.png|Kahuna in Papa's Bakeria (cleaned-up look) Kahuna - Style B - Papa Bakeria.png|Kahuna Style B in Papa's Bakeria Kahuna Perfect Score (Bakeria).png|Perfect pie for Kahuna! KahunaPerfect.jpg|Kahuna loves his perfect wings! KahunaPerfectAgain.jpg|Kahuna enjoys some more perfect wings with Greg! 3rdKahunaPerfect.jpg|...And some more perfect wings... 4thKahunaPerfect.jpg|...And once again, he enjoys his perfect wings! Screenshot (18).png no humor..PNG angry kahuna.PNG|Kahuna is still angry angry kahuna.PNG|Kahuna must learn to laugh Angry Kahuna (Cleaned) (B).PNG KahunaHPPHD.png|Kahuna's Halloween Costume in Pancakeria HD 18557280 1718231911554231 9072186317946127510 n.png|Papa's Pancakeria HD! Kahuna Approved! Perfect - Kahuna.jpg|Kahuna loves his perfect pie! IMG 0958.JPG|Kahuna's Luau Grande! KahunaScreenshot 17.png|Kahuna gets perfect! While also mastering a special in Papa's Sushiria 1503530340349.jpg|Perfect on Kahuna. His name does not appear. Hdhdpromo.jpg Hdtgpromo.jpg IMG_0407.PNG IMG_0416.PNG|Halloween IMG 0421.PNG IMG_0489.PNG IMG_0801.PNG IMG_0812.PNG IMG_0597.PNG IMG_1143.PNG Fan Art kahuna in fan art up.jpg Kahuna by EmperorNortonll.jpg|By EmperorNortonll es:Kahuna no:Kahuna Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Papa's Freezeria Debuts Category:Closers Category:Characters with flipdecks Category:K Characters